Jeux d'Enfant
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Pendant les vacances d'été, Sirius et Lucius se retrouvèrent pour une semaine à passer ensemble alors que leurs pères parlaient affaire.


**Titre : Jeux d'Enfants**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime **

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black - Abraxas Malfoy/Orion Black**

**Résumé : Pendant les vacances d'été, Sirius et Lucius se retrouvèrent pour une semaine à passer ensemble alors que leurs pères parlaient affaire. **

**Situation : Hum, on suppose que Lucius et Sirius ont le même âge ^^**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR **

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick, et ma fan numéro un, Rosie74. **

**Note : Défi de Noweria**

* * *

><p>Le soleil se levait sur le manoir Malfoy, se reflétant dans les eaux calmes et paisibles du lac, et la brise du matin ébouriffait les arbres de son souffle chaud. Les paons immaculés roucoulaient sur les grandes étendues d'herbe qui entouraient le domaine.<p>

Lucius se pencha à sa fenêtre et admira le spectacle de l'aube qu'il contemplait chaque matin à son réveil. Aujourd'hui serait un grand jour pour lui. Son ami, son frère venait passer une semaine au Manoir. Lucius était très attaché à Sirius et sa présence lui manquait considérablement quand il ne venait pas lui rendre visite.

Les deux garçons avaient passé leur enfance ensemble, grandissant côte à côte. En septembre, les deux sorciers rentreraient pour la première fois à Poudlard et une vie nouvelle commencerait pour eux. Non seulement ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés, mais ils pourraient bientôt apprendre à se servir de la magie. Lucius avait terriblement hâte alors que Sirius appréhendait.

Lucius s'étira et referma la fenêtre. Il était temps qu'il se prépare pour accueillir son ami. Il était huit heures trente et Sirius serait près de lui dans quelques minutes. Le petit blond se précipita dans la salle de bain, saisissant au passage ses vêtements préparés la veille.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, Lucius vivait seul avec son père Abraxas. Il avait donc dû apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul, même si les elfes de maison ne le laissaient jamais en détresse. Néanmoins, il préférait s'occuper seul de ses affaires.

Il fit glisser son pyjama le long de son corps mince qui commençait à peine à s'allonger et revêtit sa robe de sorcier verte à même sa peau pâle. Lentement, avec volupté, il brossa ses longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient en dégradés au milieu de son dos. Un coup d'œil malicieux au miroir lui confirma qu'il était prêt.

Lucius sortit alors de la salle de bain et s'appuya à la fenêtre, résigné à attendre Sirius le temps qu'il faudrait. Il pensait déjà à tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble lorsque un elfe apparu dans un plop, lui signalant que les invités étaient arrivés. Un sourire fendit le visage rayonnant de Lucius alors qu'il se précipitait à travers le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers du Manoir.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black était heureux. Il volait sur son balai, à la suite de son père Orion Black pour se rendre au Manoir Malfoy et enfin rejoindre Lucius. Le vent dans ses longs cheveux bruns le vivifiaient presque autant que l'image du visage du blondinet qui l'attendait surement en trépignant.<p>

Au bout d'une heure de vol, il voyait pointer les tourelles du Manoir à l'horizon et il ne put retenir un sourire extatique. Non seulement il retrouvait son ami, mais en plus il allait passer la semaine entière à ses côtés. Poudlard approchait pour eux, et bientôt, le blond se ferait des nouveaux amis et il finirait par l'oublier, Sirius s'en doutait, même si Lucius affirmait le contraire. Il voulait profiter de cet été comme si c'était le dernier.

Son père fondit en piquée alors qu'ils arrivaient à la grille du parc et atterrit en douceur près des barreaux de fer forgé. Sirius le suivait de près et exécuta un petit looping avant de se poser. Les yeux gris de Lucius l'observaient, admiratifs, de l'autre côté de la grille.

Le sourire aux lèvres et les joues rougies par le vent, Sirius attendit patiemment que Abraxas Malfoy déverrouille le portail avant de rejoindre Lucius, les yeux brillants et le souffle court, et de l'enlacer. Le blond lui rendit son étreinte en lui murmurant combien il lui avait manqué.

« Sirius, où sont passées tes bonnes manières ? Gronda Orion Black

-Et toi Lucius, sont-ce des façons de traiter un invité de marque ? Ajouta Abraxas. »

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard coupable et s'excusèrent avant de partir en courant vers l'intérieur du Manoir.

* * *

><p>Abraxas regardait courir son fils, main dans la main avec le jeune Black et lança un regard amusé à Orion. Lorsque les deux petites silhouettes eurent totalement disparu, il s'approcha du brun et ravit ses lèvres avec douceur. Orion répondit à son baiser avec ferveur, enroulant ses bras autour de lui.<p>

Front contre front, le souffle erratique, les deux hommes se contemplaient avant de s'unir encore dans une étreinte fiévreuse. Leurs corps se cherchaient pour se trouver et se retrouver, encore plus proches, comme affamés par le manque de l'autre.

Puis délicatement, Orion repoussa Abraxas.

« Arrête, si jamais on nous voit, murmura-t-il le rouge aux joues.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? Répondit Abraxas en caressant sa nuque, lui arrachant un gémissement.

-Hum, Brax, si nos fils nous voyaient, tu te rends pas compte de l'enjeu ! Et puis je suis marié moi, si Walburga l'apprend je suis un homme mort, tenta de résister le brun. »

Mais les paroles d'Orion étaient vaines tant son corps et son cœur réclamaient les caresses du blond. S'abandonnant à son désir, il rendit les armes et laissa la langue d'Abraxas trouver la sienne et fondit dans sa bouche au gout sucré.

* * *

><p>Lucius et Sirius venaient de courir le long de la grande allée bordée de bosquet en fleur pour atteindre enfin l'immense porte en chêne qu'un elfe leur ouvrit avec peine. Les deux garçons entrèrent dans le Manoir, et même s'il était habitué à l'immense demeure, Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ce qui l'entourait avec des yeux brillants.<p>

Lucius lui lança un regard tendre avant de lui prendre la main et de le tirer à sa suite, courant à travers les corridors et grimpant les escaliers à toute vitesse pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. La petite main palpitait dans celle de Sirius qui ne l'aurait lâchée pour rien au monde.

Le blond s'arrêta soudain devant une porte d'ébène vernie, l'ouvrit délicatement et pénétra dans la pièce avec Sirius. Le brun aimait beaucoup la chambre de Lucius, elle était vaste et lumineuse. Les murs verts et le mobilier d'ébène anoblissait la pièce où trônait un énorme lit à baldaquin, une bibliothèque gigantesque, un bureau et une penderie remplie de belles étoffes.

Sirius pensa à sa propre chambre, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle-ci d'ailleurs, et se dit que ce qui manquait, c'était la chaleur et la convivialité qui régnait dans celle de Lucius dès lors qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Peu importe en fait, les meubles et les tapisseries, c'était leur repère, leur nid, leur cocon où ils pouvaient se retrouver et profiter l'un de l'autre.

Enfin seuls, les deux amis s'étreignirent avec force avant de s'assoir sur le lit, l'un en face de l'autre en projetant ce qu'ils feraient dans la journée. Le regard malicieux que le brun décela dans les prunelles grises de son ami annonça surement qu'il avait des projets pour eux.

« Sissi, il faut absolument que je t'emmène dans le laboratoire de potion de père. Il m'a montré une potion qui fait changer les choses de couleurs ! C'est magnifique tu verras, tout devient doré avec quelques gouttes, dit Lucius tout excité.

-Han c'est vrai ? Mon père m'interdit de rentrer dans son laboratoire depuis que j'ai renversé une potion du sommeil sur notre hibou et qu'il est mort, répondit Sirius tout penaud.

-Si tu veux on y va tout de suite, pendant que père et Mr Black sont occupés avec leurs affaires, proposa alors le blond.

-Ce serait génial, Luce. Tu es vraiment trop gentil avec moi, accepta le brun en rougissant. »

Même si Sirius appartenait à une famille de sang-pur très riche, les Malfoy avaient tous cette grâce et cette élégance qui leur était propre et qui faisait qu'on se sentait irrémédiablement inférieur dès qu'on en croisait un. Sirius, bien qu'héritier de la noble famille des Black, se trouvait tout simplement minable et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lucius tenait tant à lui.

Il pensait être le garçon le plus chanceux du monde d'avoir le droit d'être son ami. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il pensait, à tord ou à raison, que Lucius le laisserait tomber à Poudlard, quand il se rendrait compte combien il était insignifiant. Chassant ces pensées tristes de sa tête, Sirius saisit fermement la main que le blond lui tendit avant de courir à sa suite à travers le Manoir pour se rendre au laboratoire.

Dès lors qu'ils avaient pénétré dans l'aile ouest de la demeure, Lucius s'était arrêté de courir et marchait à présent sur la pointe des pieds. Sirius l'interrogea du regard, ouvrant la bouche pour demander ce qu'il en était mais le blond posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence.

A partir d'un certain couloir, Lucius s'arrêta brusquement et retira ses chaussures en les cachant derrière un guéridon. Sirius l'imita sans poser de questions et reprit bien vite sa main, marchant plus près de lui alors qu'il descendait un escalier qui menait au sous-sol. La pierre froide glaçait les orteils du brun qui frissonna, se collant encore plus contre Lucius.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'y aller, Luce ? demanda Sirius en grelottant. Tu es sûr qu'on a le droit ?

-Bah techniquement non, c'est interdit. Mais j'ai tellement envie de te montrer, en plus, je veux te faire un cadeau, répondit mystérieusement le blond. Allez suis moi, on y est bientôt ! »

Sirius soupira, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais bien décidé à se montrer aussi courageux que son ami, il continua de le suivre, entrelaçant toutefois ses doigts avec ceux de Lucius. Le blond lui sourit et serra fort sa main dans la sienne. Plus que quelques marches et ils seraient arrivés. Lorsqu'enfin les deux garçons arrivèrent, la porte était entrouverte, et des bruits étranges s'en échappaient.

* * *

><p>« Han oui Brax plus fort, gémissait Orion Black, se déhanchant sous les coups de reins puissants de son amant.<p>

-Je t'aime tellement, Orion, c'est si bon d'être en toi, répondit le blond, butinant ses épaules en s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en lui. »

Complètement nus, leurs peaux se mouvant avec volupté, leurs corps fusionnaient en un concert de gémissements rauques, et Orion et Abraxas se retrouvaient enfin, rattrapant le manque et la frustration de leur séparation dans une étreinte fougueuse et passionnée.

Abraxas plaquait Orion de son torse contre les tentures de velours du laboratoire, ses cuisses claquaient contre les fesses du brun alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui avec vigueur. Leurs mains se trouvèrent et les doigts s'entrelacèrent amoureusement alors que leurs bouches s'unissait encore et encore.

Dans un dernier coup de reins de son amour, Orion vit les étoiles, répétant son prénom encore et encore à mesure qu'il jouissait. Tout le corps du brun se contracta et Abraxas vint dans un râle roque, mordant furieusement le cou de son amant. Alors que les deux corps se séparaient, Orion sentit le fluide brulant couler le long de ses cuisses et la langue mutine d'Abraxas qui venait le laper, ronronnant avec délice.

Orion enlaça alors furieusement Abraxas et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se goutant sur sa langue. Affamés l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes se firent face et les mains s'égaraient de nouveau le long de leurs corps. Ils voulaient faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement, ils voulaient profiter du corps de l'autre, le redécouvrir à l'infini jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus tenir debout. Ils voulaient s'aimer tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

* * *

><p>Lucius et Sirius s'étaient figés derrière la porte en assistant à la scène. Ils avaient regardé tout ce que leurs pères avaient fait, stupéfaits et étonnés, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils semblaient à la fois si heureux et si tristes. Et surtout ce qu'ils faisaient réellement.<p>

Alors que leurs pères s'embrassaient, Sirius tira sur le bras de Lucius qui admirait, fasciné, et ils remontèrent l'escalier, oubliant totalement la potion qui rendait tout doré. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient la chambre, récupérant leurs chaussures sur le chemin, ils ne dirent mots, seules leurs mains jointes parlaient pour eux.

« Tu penses qu'ils faisaient quoi, demanda Sirius en s'asseyant sur le lit du blond.

-Je crois qu'ils se faisaient des bisous, avança Lucius.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont amoureux ? S'enquit le brun. Et puis, pourquoi ils criaient comme ça, ils avaient mal, tu crois ?

-Je sais pas, mais ils avaient l'air super contents quand même, alors je pense pas qu'ils avaient mal, réfléchit Lucius.

-Tu crois qu'on pourra leur demander comment faut faire pour être content pareil, demanda timidement Sirius.

-Bah oui, on leur demandera tout à l'heure à table ! Conclut Lucius, Tu veux venir te baigner avec moi maintenant ? »

Sirius acquiesça et les deux garçons descendirent au lac en courant. Heureux de trouver la température optimale lorsque il trempa son pied nu dans l'eau, Lucius retira sa robe de sorcier et son slip et plongea. Sirius qui avait observé son ami se dévêtir en rougissant, l'imita et sauta à son tour dans le lac.

Les deux garçons nagèrent, jouant à s'envoyer de l'eau à la figure et à se couler. Dans un de leurs corps à corps Lucius sentit soudain quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse alors que Sirius était près de lui. Se rendant compte du trouble de son ami, le brun rougit brusquement et s'éloigna.

« C'était quoi ça ? demanda Lucius soupçonneux.

-Rien du tout, nia Sirius en plongeant sous l'eau pour éviter de devoir répondre. »

Mais Lucius était meilleur nageur que lui. Il le rattrapa bien vite et lui remonta la tête hors de l'eau. Lucius lui fit face, le maintenant par les épaules pour qu'il ne s'échappe, et plongea ses orbes de mercures dans les siennes. Sirius baissa la tête, il avait beaucoup trop chaud et son problème ne faisait qu'accroitre à mesure que Lucius le fixait.

« Sissi, tu me dis ce que tu as, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça tout à coups, implora Lucius d'une voix douce.

-Rien, je te dis, c'est rien, s'obstina le brun en secouant la tête.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire, bouda le blond, je ne suis plus ton meilleur ami ? »

Mais Lucius avait dit ça en se rapprochant beaucoup trop du brun. Ses grands yeux dévoraient les siens, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper son souffle fruité qui chatouillait les narines de Sirius.

« Pourquoi tu es tout près comme ça, demanda Sirius qui paniquait. »

Mais Lucius ne daigna répondre et s'approcha encore un peu plus du brun, le bout de leurs nez s'effleurant légèrement. Sirius déglutit beaucoup trop fort alors que Lucius posait sa main sur sa joue, caressant doucement sa peau.

« Tu es si mignon, Sissi, murmura le blond en l'examinant attentivement.

-Arrêtes, tu dis n'importe quoi Luce, recule, répondit Sirius mais sans même chercher à se débattre.

-Dis, j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ?demanda-t-il en se rapprochant encore, ignorant ses protestations. »

Sirius déglutit encore et alors qu'une langue rose sortait humidifier les lèvres de son ami, il craqua et colla sa bouche sur celle de Lucius. Les yeux grands ouverts, les deux garçons n'osaient pas bouger. Ils restèrent là, lèvres contre lèvres, appréciant ce contact si particulier de leur tout premier baiser.

Sirius sentit les bras de Lucius entourer ses hanches et crut qu'il allait exploser. Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit un peu la bouche, sa langue voulant gouter à celle de son ami. Lucius répondit à sa caresse et timidement, leurs langues s'enroulèrent, se découvrant avec tendresse.

Alors que leur baiser prenait de l'assurance, Sirius glissa ses bras autour du coup du blond et passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Lucius gémit dans sa bouche et se rapprocha, collant son corps tout contre lui.

« LUCIUS, SIRIUS, entendirent soudain les deux garçons qui se séparèrent brusquement, les joues rougies et le souffle court. »

« Oh lalalalala tu crois qu'on va avoir des ennuis, demanda Sirius, paniqué.

-Mais non, on faisait rien de mal, ne t'inquiète pas Sissi, répondit le blond en lui caressant doucement le dos. »

Alors que leurs pères attendaient près du rivage, la rage déformant leurs traits, les deux garçons sortirent timidement de l'eau et s'enroulèrent dans des serviettes moelleuse, surement apportées par un elfe.

« A la maison ! Tout de suite ! Cria Abraxas à son fils. »

Le regard noir que Orion jeta à Sirius signifia la même chose. Et les deux garçons suivirent leurs pères qui marchaient devant, se tenant fébrilement la main pour se donner du courage.

* * *

><p>« Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce que vous étiez entrain de faire exactement ? Cracha Abraxas en fixant les garçons tremblotant de peur et de froid.<p>

-Père, on ne faisait rien de mal ! Osa Lucius en soutenant son regard.

-Rien de mal ? Non mais vous ne vous rendez absolument pas compte de la gravité de vos actes ! Vous êtes devenus complètement fou ou quoi ? Continua Orion en dévisageant Sirius.

-Mais Papa, c'est pas de notre faute, on voulait faire comme vous, avança le brun en baissant les yeux. »

Un ange passa alors que les deux adultes se regardaient, s'interrogeant du regard, craignant que leur sujet ait été découvert.

« Comment ça, faire comme nous ? Se lança Abraxas.

-Et bah, tout à l'heure, on a voulu descendre au laboratoire de potion. Je voulais montrer à Sirius la potion qui rend tout doré ! Et vous étiez entrain de faire des choses bizarres, mais comment vous aviez l'air content, on a voulu faire pareil, déclara Lucius avec courage. »

* * *

><p>Brusquement, Orion saisit Abraxas par le bras et l'entraina dans une pièce voisine.<p>

« Tu te rends compte que nos fils nous ont vu faire l'amour, Brax ? Quand je t'avais dit qu'il fallait qu'on soit discret ! Mais non, Monsieur Malfoy n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête ! Monsieur Malfoy sait tout après tout ! Et maintenant voila que nos fils veulent « faire pareil parce qu'on avait l'air content » … On va leur dire quoi maintenant, hein ? On est dans la merde, Brax, dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! S'époumona Orion

-Et c'est toi qui voulait être discret ? Répondit Abraxas en rigolant.

-Abraxas, je suis sérieux ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir leur dire ? Reprit le brun.

-Orion, il serait peut être tout simplement temps de leur dire la vérité …

-Qu'on s'aime comme des fous et que seule ma femme démoniaque nous empêche de vivre ensemble ? Coupa Orion, plein d'espoir.

-Non que ce sont des choses d'adultes et qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire pareil, infirma Abraxas en souriant.

-Tu es conscient que si on leur dit de ne pas le faire, ils vont vouloir le faire encore plus ? Ou alors tu es complètement con ?

-Ton langage, mon cœur. D'accord, on va leur dire la vérité. Mais tu commences, accepta Abraxas en tirant la langue. »

* * *

><p>Dans le grand salon, Lucius et Sirius se tenait l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient repassé leurs robes de sorciers et se tenaient à présent côte à côte sur le canapé, leurs doigts entrelacés.<p>

Ils entendaient leurs pères se disputer dans la pièce voisine et se demandaient à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangé. Sirius n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait pas d'attendre et la peur le rongeait. Il avait mal au ventre. Lucius le prit alors dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Orion et Abraxas revinrent dans le salon et les deux garçons se séparèrent brutalement, gardant néanmoins leurs mains jointes. Les deux pères s'approchèrent alors de leurs fils et leurs racontèrent. Ils expliquèrent comment ils s'étaient connus très jeunes à Poudlard, comment ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis, comment un jour ils s'étaient embrassés, comme eux dans le lac, comment ils étaient devenus amants et combien aujourd'hui encore ils s'aimaient.

Quand Sirius interrogea Orion sur sa mère, il lui répondit tout simplement qu'il avait été obligé de l'épouser car son père refusait son amour.

« Mais c'est cruel ! Si vous êtes amoureux, il faut vous marier ensemble. C'est comme ça qu'on fait non ? Intervint Lucius.

-Oui mon fils, oui c'est ainsi qu'on fait. Mais quand on est amoureux d'un autre garçon, certaines personnes ne l'acceptent pas et considèrent qu'on est des erreurs de la nature, des anormaux et qu'on doit faire comme tout le monde pour ne pas apporter la honte sur la famille, expliqua Abraxas.

-Mais c'est injuste ! Moi je voudrais me marier avec Sirius plus tard, ça veut dire que j'aurais pas le droit, demanda Lucius. »

* * *

><p>Les deux pères échangèrent un regard amusé avant qu'Orion ne réponde que si Sirius le voulait aussi, jamais ni lui ni Abraxas ne les empêcheraient de vivre leur amour. Lucius parut satisfait et embrassa la joue de Sirius qui vira au rouge. Les deux pères dirent à leurs fils qu'ils pouvaient retourner jouer et Abraxas leur servit un whisky pur feu à tous les deux.<p>

« Lucius est ton double parfait. Toi aussi tu étais aussi combatif envers l'injustice à leur âge, constata Orion.

-Et Sirius rougit autant que toi, mon amour, s'amusa Abraxas.

-Ils sont si mignons tous les deux tout de même. J'espère qu'ils auront la chance qu'on a jamais eu, soupira le brun.

-Qui te dit qu'on ne l'aura jamais, demanda le blond, un regard lubrique animant ses pupilles. »

Orion ne répondit rien et Abraxas sortit alors de la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes après. Le brun était assis sur le canapé et Abraxas vint en face de lui et posa un genou à terre.

« Orion Black, amour de ma vie, veux-tu m'épouser »

Le brun vira au rouge avant de ravir les lèvres de son aimé. Alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient, Orion répondit dit oui et ils oublièrent un moment tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter pour vivre le amour au grand jour.

* * *

><p>Sirius et Lucius se regardaient, assis l'un contre l'autre contre le tas d'oreillers du blond. Lucius enlaça son brun et le serra contre lui. Sirius ronronna d'aise et se blottit contre lui.<p>

« C'est vrai ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure Luce, tu veux qu'on se marie quand on sera grand, demanda timidement Sirius.

-Oui c'est vrai. Je te le promets Sissi ! Répondit Lucius en souriant. »

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>


End file.
